


Little Angel Castiel and the Righteous Man

by poledancingcrowley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poledancingcrowley/pseuds/poledancingcrowley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>crack. originally posted on fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Angel Castiel and the Righteous Man

Once upon a time there was a little angel named Castiel. It was a normal day for Castiel. Simple. Worked with his garrison. Watched the humans. Strolled through heaven. Just a normal day.

But then an older angel, an archangel, came to him. And Gabriel spoke thus: "GET YO RATCHET ASS TO HELL. A DEAN WINCHESTA NEED SAVIN BITCH!"

Castiel took this command and started his journey to hell. It was easy at first, but then not so much. Once he entered hell, demons attacked as if they were a demon sharknado. Castiel flew and flew, trying to make it away from the demonado. Finally he reached the righteous man. Castiel knew this because his ass was hella hot. Like he do got the booty. So Castiel firmly gripped the hot piece of Kansas ass by the arm and raised him from the hell called hell.

Now without a vessel, Castiel knew he couldn't see dean face to sexy face. So the small angel went on a quest to find a vessel.

The first man he met was not very nice. He lived in a straw house. Castiel knocked on the door with his angelic magic and it fell down. Inside was a pig. This little pig ran and ran screaming "THE BIG BAD WOLF IS HERE!" Castiel didn't understand why he was being called a disobedient wolf, when he was clearly a loyal angel.

So Castiel went forth and found himself at the house of a Christian named Jimmy Novak.

"Hey jimmy" Castiel said. "I'm an angel of the Lord. Are you faithful to God?"

And the man said, "oh yes! Yes I am!"

And Castiel spoke, "then put your hand in that pot of boiling water. If you have faith in the Lord it will not hurt."

Jimmy looked confused and said, "wait what?"

Castiel turned into sasstiel and said "fucka I told ya. Put yo hand in the boilin water and God will be grateful"

So Jimmy did. And he let Castiel go inside him. To use as a vessel. Probably.

By this time, Dean and Bobby had prepared a barn so they could gank the little angel Castiel.

When Castiel arrived, and not the sexy way, the hot shit, Dean, stabbed Castiel in the chest like wtf.

After a few moments of homoerotic tension dean spoke. "Who are you,"

To which Castiel replied, "my name is Castiel. I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition"

"Including my dick" dean muttered. "So what are you?"

"I am an angel of the Lord." He told Dean.

"Holy fucking shit, really?"

"Yes, really."

"Can I fuck you?"

"What?" Asked the angel.

"I want to have sex with you. Right here. Right now."

Little Castiel was scared. Dean grabbed Cas's waist and pulled him into a kiss.

They were pulled so tight that Dean's dick literally ripped through his pants and through little Castiel's clothes.

Pretty soon they were doing the frick frack.


End file.
